Wolfmon and Fairymon
by siaL xD
Summary: "Agora irá usar o mesmo vocabulário da sua humana?", perguntei querendo provoca-la... Fairymon virou-se animada para mim e com um sorriso provocante respondeu: " Você vai passar a me proteger do mesmo jeito que o seu humano fazia?" ... Todos os personagens pertencem aos criadores de Digimon


O silêncio caiu entre nós enquanto observávamos nossos parceiros voltarem para o seu mundo. O portal se fechou e nenhum de nós sabia o que fazer, me sentia estranho como se parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada, mas eu suponho que isso é compreensível já que passei um bom tempo junto a Kouji.

"Então, o que fazemos agora?" Perguntou Chakmon, o guerreiro do gelo.

Permaneci em silencio e então Agnimon, o guerreiro do fogo, respondeu:

" Voltaremos para nossos respectivos palácios com nossos respectivos mestres." Ficamos em silencio por um momento e então, tomei a palavra.

" Foi uma honra lutar novamente ao lado de vocês." Os outros guerreiros sorriram a isso, não era muito de me expressar, então quando isso ocorria era um momento, de certo modo, raro, por sorte, ninguem verbalizava isso.

"Commozione!" Ninguém exceto ela, Fairymon.

"É tão bonito quando você se expressa Wolfmon, você devia fazer isso mais vezes." Disse sorrindo maliciosamente para mim, minhas bochechas coraram e todos os outros guerreiros riram.

Neguei com a cabeça e murmurei baixinho para que só ela escutasse, "Agora irá usar o mesmo vocabulário da sua humana?", perguntei querendo provoca-la, mas é obvio que depois de tanto tempo convivendo com ela, já sabia que no fim, ela é quem ganha.

Fairymon virou-se animada para mim e com um sorriso provocante respondeu: " Você vai passar a me proteger do mesmo jeito que o seu humano fazia?" Neguei com a cabeça "Você não precisa de proteção, Izumi precisava." Fairymon fez biquinho enquanto murmurava um "Malvado" e então, sorriu, não tendo como não retribuir, acabei retribuindo o sorriso. Agnimon tomou a palavra.

"Foi uma honra para nós também," disse sorrindo, "mas agora é hora de voltarmos para casa."

Nos despedimos uns dos outros e cada um foi em direção ao seu "mestre". Agnimon, Chakmon e Blitzmon foram em direção a Plotmon enquanto Lowëmon, Mecuremon, Ranamon e Gigasmon seguiam em direção a Lopmon. Agnimon pegou em seus braços a pequena digimon enquanto Lowëmon fazia o mesmo com Lopmon, os dois grupos prontos para partirem para seus respectivos palácios.

Fairymon e eu fomos em direção a Patamon, o pequeno digimon nos encarava com curiosidade,

"Kawai!" Fairymon exclamou enquanto abraçava o pequeno digimon, neguei com a cabeça enquanto soltava um suspiro," Não posso evitar, ele está muito pequeno." Fairymon se justificou sem conseguir ,ou sem ao menos tentar, prender o riso. Patamon sorriu.

"Para onde estão levando Plotmon e Lopmon?" perguntou curioso.

"Estao levando-os para seus respectivos palácios." Explicou Fairymon com um sorriso ao pequeno Patamon em seus braços.

"Você, Plotmon e Lopmon são os arcanjos responsáveis por governar o digimundo e nós, somos como uma especia de seus guerreiros." Tentei explicar ao ver que ele seguia sem entender. " Pltomon irá para seu palácio junto com seus guerreiros, e Lopmon irá para o seu com os dele."

"E você irá para o seu com nós dois." Completou Fairymon com um sorriso em seus labios.

"O QUE?" Bokomon arregalou os olhos e gritou desesperado. Fairymon e eu nos assustamos com seu escândalo e o encaramos com uma expressão questionadora. "Vão levar meu Patamon para longe de mim!" Disse com os olhos lacrimejados e com a voz entrecortada.

Fairymon me encarou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e em troca, soltei um suspiro cansado. Fairymon riu e tomou a palavra. " Vocês podem vir com a gente se quiserem, é até justo já que vocês passaram por tudo isso ao nosso lado."

Bokomon lhe encarava encantado enquanto acenava euforicamente sua confirmação. "Então vamos." Disse já cansado de tudo isso, peguei Bokomon e Neemon em meus braços e miramos novamente os outros guerreiros.

"Até breve." Agnimon se despediu e cada grupo seguiu seu caminho.

Começamos nossa jornada para nosso palácio, eu corria com os dois digimons em meus braços enquanto Fairymon voava logo acima de mim com Patamon nos seus.

"hum..." começou Patamon, Fairymon o encarou curiosa e ele continuou, "Eu ainda verei Plotmon?" Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas a isso e pude ouvir o riso escandaloso de Fairymon. Nós paramos de correr ou, em seu caso, de voar, as bochechas de Patamon avermelharam-se e, nem mesmo eu, pude evitar que um sorriso se formace em meus labios.

"E també ao Lopmon." Tentou desviar o assunto, Fairymon e eu nos olhamos e sorrimos, comecei a correr novamente, mas ainda tive tempo de ouvi-la dizer a Patamon: " Claro que sim, eles vivem indo para lá." disse enquanto retomava nossa jornada, em pouco tempo ela já estava voando acima de mim. "Principalmente..." continuou com um tom mais malicioso, "Plotmon."

Patamon ficou mais vermelho ainda o que só provocou a risada da guerreira do ar.

Não demorou muito até que chegassemos ao palacio de Seraphimon, ou melhor, de Patamon, pensei divertido.

Fairymon se ofereceu para apresentar o palácio a Patamon e aos outros dois digimons que agora morariam com a gente. Me enconstei em uma das varandas do palacio e me perdi em pensamentos.

...

"Você faz muito isso." Disse Fairymon sentando-se na varanda em que eu estava apoiado, levei minha mirada a ela, que me encarava sorrindo.

"Isso o que?" Perguntei lhe encarando.

Nossas miradas estavam fixas, embora seus olhos estivessem coberto, o sorriso de Fairymon sumiu dando lugar a uma expressão mais séria levando sua mão em direçao ao meu rosto e após acariciar carinhosamente minha bochecha se infiltrou em minha nuca acariciando meus cabelos.

"Pensar de mais."

Sorri enquanto sentia suas maos deslizando em meus cabelos.

"Um de nós tem que fazer isso." Repliquei com um sorriso malicioso, Fairymon riu baixinho a isso.

"Malvado." Fairymon disse com um sorriso e antes que eu pudesse notar seus labios estavam colados aos meus. Arregalei os olhos em surpresa, Fairymon afastou-se apenas um centimetro, podia sentir sua respiraçao quente em meu rosto, com um sorriso carinhoso diante minha expressão assustada, tornou a encostar seus lábios nos meus.

Fairymon roçou seus labios nos meus e começou a distribuir selinhos nele, sem saber o que estava fazendo, comecei a retribuir ao seu carinho. Fairymon começou a dar mordidas em meus lábios, soltei um suspiro e levei uma de minhas mãos a sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura, Fairymon passou sua lingua em meus labios e a pressionou contra eles pedindo-me passagem para aprofundar o beijo, não ofereci resistencia e logo senti sua língua buscando a minha.

O beijo era intenso, apaixonado, _incrivel_, pensei enquanto aproveitava o momento. Lentamente, fomos terminando o beijo com pequenos selinhos até nos separarmos de vez. Nos encaramos fixamente até que um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

"Molto buono"

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpe por qualquer erro de português, italiano (xD) eou históricos xD kkkkkkkk**

**acontece xD**

**essa historia foi feita já tem um tempinho então... **


End file.
